


And neither were Lying

by Dovesadumbass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, far more feelings than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesadumbass/pseuds/Dovesadumbass
Summary: Janus and Remus are just friends, that's not a lie. Janus and Remus occasionally hook up, also not a lie.So what do they realize when a movie night goes amazingly right?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 109





	And neither were Lying

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote this planning on a smutty oneshot with no plot or feelings, but now here we are.
> 
> constructive criticism is welcomed

If anyone asked Remus and Janus if they were together, they'd both vehemently say no, and neither would be lying. However, not being together romantically doesn’t exclude them from participating in other activities.

Take today for example; Remus came over to Janus’s place to watch a new movie that just came out on Disney+, so they sat down on the couch together, but not touching. That was 4 hours ago. The first movie ended, the second movie ended, the third movie is halfway through, and Remus is in Janus’s lap. If anyone asked Remus and Janus how this happened, they’d both say they had no clue, and neither would be lying.

Remus starts slowly and hesitantly grinding himself down against Janus but doesn’t get to do much before there are hands stilling his hips and a voice in his ear.

“What,” Janus bites out faux-harshly, “Do you want, Remus?”

“Can I please suck you off Jan?” Remus asks, practically begging already just from the small amount of grinding, and if Janus said that hearing the other beg already was the hottest thing he’d heard in a long while (approximately since the last time he’d made Remus beg) he wouldn't be lying.

“On your knees, Doll.” Janus croons, releasing Remus’s hips, almost regretting the petname he let slip, terrified that Remus won’t like it. He quickly moves to his knees in front of the couch, waiting a moment while Janus turns and plants his feet on either side of Remus’s knees. He quickly takes initiative and begins unbuttoning and unzipping Janus’s jeans. Janus assists Remus's attempts to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time by lifting his hips. With his boxers pulled down Janus's cock quickly flips up to rest against his stomach and if Remus said his mouth watered at the sight of it, he would not be lying.

He quickly leans forwards, resting his hands on Janus’s knees, and beginning by carefully licking around the head before leaning back slightly to quietly speak, "I think I’m addicted to your dick!"

Janus smirks above Remus's field of vision, "You should be addicted to shutting up."

Remus chuckles and rests the side of his head against the other's thigh, "Don’t lie, you want to fuck my mouth so bad it makes you look stupid."

"Who said you can't do both?" He tangles his hand in Remus's air, pulling his hair harshly to drag the other onto his dick, Knowing that both of them calling it bliss wouldn't be a lie, as Remus moans around him at the rough treatment before easily settling into a fast rhythm. Janus struggles to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch his partner but being overcome with bliss as Remus knows everything he likes, having done this, many times before.

With every swirl of his tongue, Janus’s hands grasp a little tighter in his hair, and every time he sinks all the way down, Janus releases a whine that Remus could easily call beautiful without lying.

Remus sinks all the way to his base, pausing for a moment to relish the weight on his tongue, the feeling of his thighs pressing against his neck and shoulders, and the uniquely Janus smell of leather cleaner and vanilla body wash that envelops his senses. Remus could really become addicted to this, not just his dick but to Janus himself.

“Please, Rem, move,” Janus pleads, dragging Remus from his reverie with a gasped out beg and a tug on his hair. As Remus looks up, describing Janus as angelic wouldn't be a lie and would feel like an understatement, shiny with sweat, his eyes scrunched closed, and his lip red where he keeps biting it to hold back noises. Remus returns to bobbing his head, using every trick he knows, wanting to see the other fall apart above him, and in minutes Janus is whining.

“Close, Remus, please,” Janus doesn't know what he’s asking for, only that he wants more of it and that saying he never wants this moment to end wouldn’t be a lie and would feel like an understatement. As he glances down, seeing Remus completely focused, his eyes softly closed, his lips stretched around Janus’s dick, and his hair a mess from him pulling it, Janus can’t hold back any longer and pulls Remus further down as he cums, the other easily and happily swallowing all of it.

“Fuck, babe you’re amazing, come up here,” he isn't sure where the petname comes from but Remus doesn't seem to care so Janus lets Remus pull away from him, and finally removes his hands from the other’s hair, instead resting them on his jaw. As he climbs up onto Janus’s lap, the other’s mouth quickly attaches to his neck leaving hickies and reaching into his jeans to quickly jack him off.

Remus can't help but grind into Janus’s hand, gasping out whines and pressing his hands against Janus’s shoulder blades. He was already incredibly hard from sucking off Janus so he gets close quickly, and Janus wouldn't be lying if he confessed, he was a bit proud of himself for so thoroughly wrecking Remus. 

Soon Remus is coming with a moan of Janus’s name, and collapsing into his arms.

Despite the post orgasmic-haze, as they sit together, just feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies, they can both think clearly enough to know that if anyone asked if they liked each other as more than friends, they’d both vehemently say no, and both would be lying.


End file.
